darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film IV Session 4
Session Duration Episodes 672-695, 24 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as: ** Captain Antilles ** Dead!Antilles * Sally as C-3PO * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Princess * The GM as: ** Rebel Soldiers ** Clone Troopers ** Clone Trooper Commander ** Darth Vader ** Lieutenant Hija ** Gunnery Captain Bolvan ** Daine Jir ** Nahdonnis Praji ** Jawas Summary It's been two years since the end of the last campaign. Shortly after that last campaign ended, Ben ran away from home, and Sally and their parents have heard nothing from him since then except for one brief, unrevealing e-mail. Even worse, he stopped showing up for roleplaying sessions. In this time, Jim GMed a campaign with the others (including the Darths&Droids GM as a roleplayer) that, surprisingly, everybody enjoyed. The GM has started a fourth campaign set in the Darths&Droids universe, and as the webcomic opens on the start of Episode IV of the Star Wars films, this campaign is in its fourth session. Sally is playing C-3PO, Pete is as always R2-D2, Annie is Princess the now 19 year old adopted daughter of Breha Moon-Flower and the late Bail Organa, and is the current Senator of the Planet Alderaan. Jim has managed to get his characters killed in every one of the three previous sessions, with the result that he's now played four characters in four sessions. In the first session, he played Kyle Katarn (and apparently the results were so disastrous, the GM has forbidden him to ever again play a character armed with a laser sword), in the second, he played Bria Tharen, in the thrid, he played Bail Organa. For this fourth session, he's playing Captain Antilles. The players are all part of the Rebellion and are aboard a starship that has acquired the secret plans of the Peace Moon. They are trying to head back to Alderaan with the plans, but Pete has hacked into the starship's main computer and taken the ship off course to Tatooine, because he's become obsessed with getting back his dreadnought that Ben borrowed to go to Tatooine and never gave back (since in Real Life, Ben ran away from home). They've run into an Imperial Star Destroyer that Pete has opened fire on. The Destroyer catches the ship in a tractor beam and pulls it into a docking bay. Jim leads the ship's Rebel Soldiers, preparing to ambush the Clone Troopers when they come aboard and to loot their Destroyer. When the Troopers board the ship, they trade fire with Jim's soldiers. Jim and his men fall back. Pete leads a reluctant Sally trying to get to an airlock that will lead to the Destroyer. They run into Jim and his men retreating from the Clone Troopers. The Troopers have been firing at the Rebel Soldiers, but haven't hit anything. Sally doesn't think they can get in between the crossfire without getting hit, but the Troopers recognize Pete and Sally's droid characters as civilians, and deliberately fire around them to avoid hitting them. Pete and Sally pass safely through the hallway the fight's taking place in. Jim is made confident by the Troopers' poor marksmanship and orders his men to fire back at them. Suddenly, there's a pause among the Troopers, and then they fire back as one with chilling efficiency, slaughtering all of the Rebel Soldiers. Jim, the only survivor, retreats. Into the hallway strides a figure in black armor and a black helmet that completely cover the figure's body, and a black cape. This is Darth Vader, and this is the first time most of the players have seen Vader. Pete has gotten separated from Sally and runs into Annie. Annie tells him they can no longer go to Alderaan since that's now what the enemy will expect them to do. She gives the plans to Pete and tells him that he and Sally need to get to Naboo and deliver those plans to Senator Jar Jar Binks. She tells him she'll create a diversion and that she and Jim will meet them on Naboo. She then departs. Pete reunites with Sally and they prepare to leave the ship in an escape pod, but first Pete attempts to hack into the Destroyer's computer to disable its weapons. The GM informs Jim that he's been captured and is taken before Vader. Vader has Jim in a chokehold as the Clone Trooper Commander informs Vader that the Peace Moon plans aren't in the main computer. Vader demands that Jim tell Vader these plans or Vader will kill him, but Jim refuses. The GM tries to point out this is a way for Jim to avoid being killed for once, but Jim claims he doesn't care. He then goes into a long, rambling, confusing monologue that tries to praise the "heroic sacrifices" of the three previous characters Jim's played this campaign, while at the same time trying to deny any knowledge or involvement in their actions. Finally, Vader tells Jim to shut up or Vader'll kill him. Jim tries to claim Diplomatic Immunity. Vader tells him it's been revoked, and tightens Vader's chokehold, killing Jim. The GM infroms Annie that four Clone Troopers are approaching her hiding place. She steps forward and fires at them. She's able to hit the first one, but it's left her open to the others firing back at her. She attempts to Dodge, but fails, and is shot in the back. Pete and Sally head towards an escape pod. Sally asks Jim what his next character will be. He tells her that he's going to write up a really detailed backstory for his character because those type of characters don't get killed so quickly. Pete and Sally make their way to an escape pod and take off. On board the Destroyer Gunnery Captain Bolvan orders Lieutenant Hija to shoot the escape pod. Hija objects because the pod has no life readings. Bolvan points out that droids can pilot ships without giving off life readings. Hija tries to fire, but his guns have short-circuited. Pete takes pride in his handiwork. As Pete and Sally head towards Tatooine, they take time to admire the Destroyer figurine the GM built. The GM complains that it took him four weeks to build it and they're abandoning it already. Pete is eager to see what the GM has done with his dreadnought. The GM assures him he'll be surprised. Annie's character has recovered and is taken to Vader. Vader demands she tell Vader where the Peace Moon plans are, but Annie defiantly refuses, proudly declaring herself a part of the rebellion. Vader orders her taken away. Daine Jir tells Vader that if word of this gets out, it could increase sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate. Vader tells him that word of this will not get out, since Jir will have everyone involved killed. Jir asks if that includes himself, and Vader says yes. Nahdonnis Praji informs Vader of the escape pod. Vader tells him to go on. Praji stammers that maybe the plans are on the pod and maybe they should go find the pod. Vader remains silent. Then Praji offers to kill himself, and Vader tells him that would be perfect. Sally and Pete's escape pod has landed on Tatooine. Sally thinks she sees a settlement in one direction, but Pete's tracker indicates his dreadnought is in the opposite direction. They argue about which way to go, and Pete suggests they split up. Sally doesn't think that's a good idea. Pete comments that it's not his fault Obi-Wan was too stupid to return Pete's dreadnought. This enrages Sally who yells at Pete not to talk about her brother like that. She angrily asks him if he's glad Ben's gone. Pete tries to deny it, but Sally interrupts him, telling him to go find his stupid dreadnought while she goes the other way. The GM suggests that maybe they'd better call it a night, but Sally demands they continue because, "Ben would've wanted it that way." As Sally wanders in the desert, the GM asks her to make a Navigation role. She rolls a 5, and he tells her she's lost, but can see a vehicle crawling along the desert. Sally names it a sandcrawler. As Pete wanders alone in the desert, he asks Jim if maybe he'd make his next character a droid. Jim declines, and says he's working on his character right now, but he needs a name that suggests fortune and longevity. Pete suggests, "Greedo". Jim likes that name and decides to use it. The GM starts to point out that Greedo was the name of the alien boy that Anakin killed when he was a boy, but decides it's not worth the effort of pointing this out. As Pete continues to track his dreadnought, he's suddenly ambushed by Jawas, who shoot him, short circuiting him, and take him to their sandcrawler. He reunites with Sally, who's there along with a lot of other droids. But Sally's still angry with Pete and refuses to talk with him. Pete tries to come up with an escape plan, but the GM tells him the Jawas have placed a restraining bolt on his chassis, so he won't even want to escape. Pete complains that this sucks. The GM tells him that he actually thinks it's awesome. Since he can't escape, Pete decides to continue tracking his dreadnought. The GM tells him it's nine meters away and getting closer. Pete realizes to his fury that that can only mean the dreadnought's homer is inside the sandcrawler, which at that moment comes to a stop and opens up. The Jawas approach all the droids. Pete demands to know what they've done to his dreadnought. The Jawas just tell him to line up outside with the other droids. Pete suggests to Sally that they make a break for it, but Sally claims she loves it here, having a desert cruise with wonderful friends. And Pete. The GM declares that with so much love in the air, it's time to end the session to preserve the moment.